


Blue

by TwelveWounds



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveWounds/pseuds/TwelveWounds





	Blue

> "No life can be lived by only choosing the good things."  
>  _~ (Soldier) Blue_  
> 

*while sobbing* This was done in Manga Studio 4 messing around with tools….  
(Soldier) Blue from Toward the Terra (Terra E…)

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

Blue is probably my favorite character in this whole series and it isn't just because of Tomokazu Sugita LOL.

**For those who don't know....**  
Soldier Blue is a 300 year old "Mu" pacifist (Mu are mutant humans-- oho, get it? Mu --pronounced just like this-- Meu-tant.) he believes that there can be peace between humans and mu since mu are humans to begin with. So he's spent his life as a Mu to save as many as he can without fighting.  
Most Mu are born with physical disabilities. Some are deaf, some are blind, some are severely sick (like Blue). It makes them all the more lovable I think.

Blue is male and he's been saving Mu children (and teens who discover their talents) for the past 300 years or so. Mu don't age physically. They're strong because of their psionic powers but physically weak (if you're thinking this gives them a chance against humans you're totally wrong). He gives his title of Soldier to a boy he rescues so he's then preferred to be just called Blue. He pretty much sacrifices himself to buy the Mu time to escape before this d-bag guy (yeah I finished the series and he's still a d-bag to me) extinguishes their young Mu from a planet they settled on. He calls Physis "My Goddess" who's just a human, which is sweet and heartbreaking at the same time.

[](http://imgur.com/cEDg9Nh)


End file.
